She Saved Me
by Paige Saraya Knight
Summary: Requested by Vinnie10. The Shield turn against The Authority and help Daniel Bryan retain his championship, but what happens when The Authority want The Architect to join them. What happens when the Authority try and annihilate him?Will a guardian angel come to his aid or will he face the consequences alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by Vinnie10. As normal No Copyright Indended, all rights go to the WWE and the respected wrestlers mentioned.**

* * *

><p>It was Monday Night Raw after Wrestlemaina 30, Daniel Bryan was being beaten down by The Devil's Favourite Demon Kane, The Viper Randy Orton and The Animal Batista, at the orders of Stephanie McMahon, so that Triple H could pin him and win the title, he didn't think the leader of the Yes! Movement deserved to have. Once they had finished their beat down as expected Triple H came out to the ring being cocky that he thought he was going to win the title and become the champion once again, but there was one thing he wasn't expecting, the familiar words of a certain entrance, one that could strike fear into nearly every superstar on both Raw and SmackDown, one that made the Diva's fear what would happen to their superstar.<p>

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, SHIELD** echoed through the arena, making Triple H smile, as he thought Stephanie sent them down to make sure that he would win the title, if Daniel Bryan could take down, Randy, Kane and Batista, there was no way he would be able to take down The Architect Seth Rollins, The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose or The Power House Roman Reigns, it was something that is impossible for one grade b superstar. The Shield stepped into the ring, as did Kane, Randy Orton and Batista, Triple knew what that the six wanted to fight, so he stood in the middle of them and tried to talk some sense.

"Stop this, we are on the same team, Randy, Batista, Kane, The Shield are here to help, they will stop Bryan if he gets away, like they always have" said Triple mainly to Randy, Kane and Batista, he turned around to face the three members of The Shield, but turned in Roman Reigns doing the move most people don't get back up from, The Spear, then the three members set their sites on his three puppets. Seth aiming for Randy, Dean went after Batista and then Roman set his sites on Kane, this turn of events shocked everyone in the arena, but most of all it shocked those who were in the ring and Stephanie, who though The Hounds of Justice would do as they were told when she gave the order for them to help Triple H win the title and become champion. After The Shield had cleared the ring of Kane, Randy and Batista, the set their sites on the man the were sent to help Triple H surrounding him. Their distraction gave Daniel Bryan the time he need to get back to his feet and prepare for one of his moves. Triple H tried talking to The Hounds with no luck, they knew if they attacked him, he would win via disqualification, so they just stood there, when he turned around to the free corner her was met with the running knee from Daniel Bryan who was just as surprised as everyone else that The Shield were helping him, but he wasn't complaining he actually thought how they decided to show they no longer had allegiance to The Authority was creative, by helping their enemy him. Daniel Bryan retain his titles. Once the match was over, Daniel Bryan stood on the left hand corner of the ring nearest the ramp, and did his Yes! Chant with the rest of the movement while Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose did the move to show they were united.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Night SmackDown<strong>

It was Friday Night SmackDown, and Triple H was in the centre of the ring determined he was going to get one thing, a member of The Shield on his side, as in his eyes only one had the potential to be with The Authority, where as the other two he seen as talentless, living in the shadow of the one he wanted, he had Stephanie by his side as he always did, and a microphone in his hand waiting patiently for the crowd to quieten down so he could speak. Stephanie stood by his side in a black knee length dress, her hair in a pony tail with a little make up on, like she was trying to be a diva supporting a superstar instead of the owner of the company. She smiled as the crowd were now quiet enough for her husband to speak.

"Okay Shield, you got your point across, but you see by attacking me, and the rest of The Authority when I was about to win the title just started a war, when it is the three of you, against the four of us, we have the upper hand in his war and we are going to take full advantage of it" said Triple H as Stephanie got the microphone from him and told him in no in certain terms to calm down, she smiled again before getting ready to say something that could potentially convince the one member they wanted to come to them willingly.

"But you can stop the brutal war, that will occur if one of you joins us" said Stephanie, as all three members of The Shield appeared at the top of the ramp, wondering what the hell was going on, they were just correcting the injustice they themselves had created when they joined The Authority helping them against so many superstars who deserved better than what they got, so they corrected it by helping Daniel Bryan retain his title. They looked on, waiting for one of them in the ring to continue with what was being said, knowing what their answer would already be. "We want The Architect Seth Rollins to join us, and leave behind the two talentless members" added Stephanie, smiling hoping it would work, she had the plan of what they would do with Seth once he joined them again, he would take the WWE by storm, become a champion, get everything he wanted.

"Roman and Dean aren't talentless, they are more talented that Triple H over there, and Batista, Randy not to mention Kane" shouted Seth, angry that Stephanie had the nerve to call his best friends, his team mates talentless, they became united as The Shield because they were the best, the three of them together took out the entire NXT roster on their own, sending a message they could destroy anyone one. "I will not turn my back on my brothers, if I join you then so do they, we are The Shield and we are united as one, three lone wolves, forming a pack, and we fight together" added Seth again shouting, making his point clear he wasn't going to join The Authority unless his brothers Roman and Dean join too, he wasn't going to betray them, he would go through hell and back before that ever happened.

"The main event tonight will be a No Disqualification Tornado match Randy Orton, Batista and Kane vs Seth Rollins" replied Triple H as calmly as possible, smiling to see the look on Seth face. Seth knew he did that to punish him for not joining them, and that Triple H would now be hell bent on destroying him and his brothers because he didn't get what he wanted, Triple H was just acting like a spoiled child, who would throw a tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted. "Oh and before I forget Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are banned from ring side" added Triple H determined to punish Seth for his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Requested by Vinnie10. As normal No Copyright Intended, all rights go to the WWE and the respected wrestlers mentioned.**

* * *

><p>It was time for the main event of the evening, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon were out at the commentators table, as they put themselves down for special guest commentators for the match, just so they had a front row seat, to see the destruction of Seth Rollins. When all was quiet, there was the familiar bang of the flames from hell, shortly followed by Kane's entrance music, of course it was the corporate Kane instead of the Kane everyone was used to and loved. After he had enter the ring Batista's entrance music sounded loudly through the arena and the cheers of Boo-Tista started, soon after the familiar words of the last member of the team of three echoed around the arena. <strong>I head voices in my head, they council me, they understand me, they talk to me<strong>. It was quiet for a few minutes as Lillian Garcia introduced them, as she was supposed to do, not looking forward to watching this match, as in her view Seth didn't deserve this nobody did. Then suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers as the sound blasted through the arena and a familiar video appeared on the titron.

**Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield. **The crowd went wild as he start to make his way through the crowd to his awaited fate in the match, that he knew he didn't stand a chance in, but he hoped there were some in the back that could forgive him and his brothers for their mistake, and attempt to help him through this time. He knew the chances of that happening were slim but he had hope, after all if he didn't then he would end up with nothing at this point. He didn't enter the ring straight away instead, planning how this could go and be in his favour, he had his plan after a few minutes and wearily got in the ring, Lillian had introduced him as well and explained the rules and that Roman and Dean would be banned from ring side. The match started, Seth was aiming at Batista first, while trying to avoid the others as best as possible, but that plan came crumbling down when he was trapped in the grasp of Kane who held him in place while Randy and Batista beat on him, he was litterly helpless. Nearer the end of the match, which had been all Kane, Randy and Batista, with a little of Seth fighting back against them, Seth was pretty much helpless, just preying for the match to be over, so he could get checked over. Unlucky for him Triple H had no intention of letting Seth out of the arena conscious. Even Triple H's plans came to a crashing end at the appearance of someone who ignored his threats, and thought Seth along with Roman and Dean deserved to be forgiven for a mistake they made.

The person had hold of a metal pole and attacked the biggest guy first. Kane, taking out both of his legs, making him feel a fraction of the pain, he was making Seth feel and made everyone who went against The Authority feel. When Kane looked around to see who had attacked him, he came to a shocking holt to see it wasn't any superstar but a diva. The British Diva, the one who was willing to break every rule in the book, take things to the whole new level, the one who couldn't care less who she was against, and one Seth knew rather well. Paige, she smiled at Kane before mustering up as much strength as possible and smacking him around the head with the pole she had hold of, bending the pole, thrust rending it useless, but also rendering Kane helpless for the time being. She went for a steel chair knowing it would be a handy weapon against the Viper and the Animal, as they were in shock at what happened, and for the time being leaving Seth alone, allowing him to get back in the game, as he hadn't realised what was going on, or who had come and helped him. While Paige was around Triple H she gave him a pierce of her mind and smacked him full force around the face, before, targeting Randy, who she knew wouldn't fight against her, as he wasn't that way inclined, she smiled doing her finisher of The Paige Turner on him, coursing enough of a distraction for Seth, to take advantage of. But just as a helping hand, she did a low blow on Batista for the hell of it allowing Seth to do his finisher of The Black Out on him, and get the pin to win the match.

"This isn't how this match was supposed to end, Seth Rollins you weren't supposed to win" angrily shouted Triple H, staring over at Seth, who still hadn't realised it was Paige that helped him not one of the superstars. Seth just looked over at him and walking up the ramp but stopped when he heard someone answer Triple H back.

"You made this match a No Disqualification one, so anything can happen, including me doing what no one else back there had the guts to do" replied Paige, in the middle of the ring, Seth turned around to see her, not believing he was helped by the Anti-Diva but was also thankful, at least she came down and help him, as she could have done what everyone back there did, just sit by and watch, but this was Paige, she wouldn't blend in with everyone else she wanted to be different, to do something no one else would do, to stand out, be unique, so she did what she did best, and help the people who deserve her help. She put the microphone down, and walked out of the ring and started to go up the ramp, when Seth caught hold of her arm, turning her to him and smiled at her, he pulled her with him, into the crowd, and taking her backstage his way, knowing J&J as well as other Authority security would be there, and H would put a hit out on her, plus he wanted to thank her for what she did. Once they were backstage, the pair were met with Roman and Dean, who seemed confused as to why Seth had hold of Paige, he had hold of her tight enough to stop her getting away but loose enough as to not hurt her.

"Seth, you can let Paige go now" said Dean, noticing he had hold of her, but didn't understand why, he had to admit he was thankful for what she did, as was Roman, but he just didn't get why Seth had taken hold of her when she was going up the ramp and brought her backstage their way. He had never done that for anyone, so it was a little unusual. Seth only shook his head as to say no, kind of regretting it when he lost his balance. Staying still with his friends make sure he was okay. Roman and Dean looked at each other, wondering the same-thing. Why was Seth so reluctant to let go of Paige?.

"Why don't you want to let go of Paige? And thank you Paige for going down and helping Seth, even when you could loose everything" said Roman, asking Seth a question and thanking Paige for her help in making sure Seth got through the match, he knew why she wasn't there sooner, as Authority's security were put to stop anyone who would get involved in the match unless it was to help punish Seth. Roman had to admit he was curious how she had gotten past them with the pole, as there wasn't anywhere she could possibly hide it.

"She's my fiancée" replied Seth, speaking to quickly for either of his brother in arms to hear, they looked at him, signalling for him to repeat it, but a little slower so they could hear what he was saying. Paige just stood there smiling looking down at Seth's hand wrapped around her right wrist, and noticing the difference in skin tone, her's pale and his slightly tanned. "She's my fiancée" repeat Seth, surprising the two of them, revealing that Paige was the one, he went on secret dates with, constantly text, and the one who made his smile every day.

"You hid that well, me and Ro we starting to think that it was one in the development territory, you know like Sasha or Bayley" said Dean, using Roman's nickname, Roman would have punched him for that but held back as Paige was there. Seth looked at Paige with a look that said everything. She smiled back at him, patting on the shoulder, sightly telling him, she knew what he wanted at this particular time.

"Okay I'm going to get him to medical and Roman there is no need to hold back around me, it was pretty obvious you don't like that nickname" said Paige, waving goodbye to Roman and Dean, before walking away with Seth, getting him to the place where he would be checked out. Lucky for Seth he had no broken bones or fractures, he had a slight concussion, but would have a few days to heal from that, he also had bruising of the ribs which was beginning to show, as well as bruising to other places as well, as he had to have stitches where he sustain an injury going through one of the announce tables, but other than that he was free to go, after being give pain killers, being bandaged up and getting a prescription. Once both of them had gotten changed they headed back to the hotel.

"Yay, 21 questions time" sarcastically said Seth, as the pair arrived at the hotel, they were both staying in, unlucky for him, this was the venue he was sharing a room with Dean, so he would litterly get asked all night about his relationship with Paige. She just smiled at him, helping him out of the car and supporting his weight when walking to the hotel. Honestly Seth didn't know what he would do without Paige by his side, supporting him whenever he needed it.

"Right the usual question, how long have you two been dating? Where did you meet? How did you hide it from us? What was with all the secret dates?" replied Paige, guessing that would be the questions, as AJ would do the same with her, if she ever found out, that Seth Rollins was who she was actually engaged, as at the moment AJ thinks that it is a friend from Paige's childhood. Seth looked at Paige, knowing she would go through the same thing if AJ found out, as the two were like sisters, Punk even went as far as calling Paige his WWE sister. He smiled at her, as they slowly made their way to the elevator, lucky for them they were on the same floor, or was that unlucky.

"What room are you in?" asked Seth, determined to walk his loving fiancée to her hotel room door, than his own well being, she didn't have to risk her job and expose their relationship to Roman and Dean, but she did it for him, and boy did she make a point well doing it, but then again this is Paige Knight the diva that will break every rule to make her point, and this is just starting, either The Authority will get her involved or she will stop them with their plans for her loved ones, one of the other, but considering she slapped Triple H and ruined his plans it is safe to say Triple H would have put a target on her back, with a bounty no doubt.

"191 on the fourth floor you?" replied Paige, not realising just how close she was to Seth's room, but knowing that she was sharing with AJ today, as she shared with Emma last time. Seth looked at her and smiled, noticing that their rooms were closer that he first thought. The last time they were on the same floor they were at but he was at the end near the stairs and she was near the lifts. This time they would be opposite sides of the hall.

"190, across the hall, literately" said Seth, limping out of the elevator, and thinking happily to himself, the memories the two had shared together, and how happy they had been, with the arrangement of hiding it from their friends, but he was thankful she had revealed it in a way with his help and he was getting fed up with Dean constantly asking question that he couldn't answer because of the arrangement between the two of them. Once they got to the door, Seth kissed Paige goodbye, and hugged her, watching her through the door before going to his room, unknown to the both AJ had seen them and start to put pieces together. When Seth entered his room, he was met by a smiley Dean which was kind of unusual.

"How long have you been engaged to Paige?" asked Dean wasting no time in getting to the questioning, still with the smile on his face, like he was planning something, which reminded Seth of what Dean did to Roman when he found out her was engaged to his now wife. Galina. Seth just smiled, remembering the day he had asked Paige to marry him, she was in shock for a few minutes until reality set in, then she answered his life changing question with one that made him happy, lucky they both a had a room on their own that night. He went back to his room smiling like a idiot the next morning.

"A few months, we have been together for the last five years, before you ask you and Roman are the only two within WWE who know" replied Seth deciding it would be best to tell one of his brother in arms, as he was one the pair of them together decided to tell. Seth's phone went off after than informing him of something, which kind of helped a little but not much. "Forget that you, Roman, AJ, and Punk know, AJ caught me kissing Paige goodbye a few mins ago" added Seth, just imagining what Paige was going through with AJ at this exact time.

"Well all I can say is congrats man, and I hope you will be happy with her" said Dean, showing he was in support of him being with Paige, he actually like Paige, she didn't care who the person was or what they were like outside the ring, hell she spoke to Dean when they were in FCW together, even when he tried to push her away, she just kept coming back, befriending him and being there, not being afraid of him like all the other diva's were. So he really was happy Seth was engaged to her rather than some barbie doll as Paige put it.

"Thanks, I'm glad I have your support and I can add another thing onto my list of things she has done" said Seth smiling at the confused look on his room mates face, and seeing the cogs working as he was trying to figure out what he meant by that, then Dean gave him the look that said continue, Seth happily complied to that one. "She saved me" added Seth, as Dean caught onto what he meant, and agreeing with what he said.

* * *

><p><strong>So here is chapter two, and it turns out someone out there did want to help, in the form of Paige. Hope you liked it. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Requested by Vinnie10. As normal no Copy Right intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and WWE. Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>At the same-time in room 191<strong>

As soon as Paige had entered the room and put her things down, she was met with a bear hug from her WWE brother CM Punk, he always did that to her, every time he seen her, it was just something they did, you'd think they were proper siblings, if you only just met them, minus the fact one is from Chicago, Illinois, and the other is from Norwich, England. Once Punk had released her, she walked towards the bed that would be hers for the night, smiling at AJ, who had her psycho smile again. Paige not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but smiled back at her none the less, taking a seat on the bed that would be hers wondering more than ever what AJ was up to.

"What are you up to?" asked Paige knowing AJ to well to know she doesn't smile that she was unless she was up to something, Punk looked between the two girls, agreeing with Paige that his wife was up to something, and like Paige he didn't know what she was up to. AJ continued to smile her psycho smile at Paige for a few more seconds, before getting of her bed and hopping over to Paige's giving her a side hug, like she would normally do.

"I'm not up to anything, other than wondering how long you and Seth have been together?" said AJ, surprising Paige which was clear to see, by the look of shock on her pale features, AJ just smiled, and looked around at her husband who seemed just as surprised to learn that Paige was the one that Seth had gone on about on so many occasions, he felt like an idiot now that he knew, as the clues Seth dropped were pretty detailing on who it was.

"I should have guessed that, when Seth came into the locker room one day, smiling like an idiot. When I asked what he was so happy about, he said My Raven Haired Lady had just made him the happiest man in the world, by saying yes to marrying him" suddenly said Punk, actually revealing he knew the two were engaged and not putting the two together until now, when he remembered Paige had been nicknamed Enchanting/Mysterious Raven Haired Lady, by several superstars in FCW/NXT and by some of the main roaster stars when they went down to the development territory.

"How long have the two of you been together?" asked AJ, wanting to know all of the detail, she was happy for Paige, she honestly thought that she was dating someone from her high school years, but then she remembered Paige saying she never dated anyone in high school because of her family, and what the poor boy would have to go through, facing her parents, and her brothers Roy and Zach, you could almost imagine the poor guy running for the hills screaming, as fast as he could.

"We have been together for the last five years, but engaged for the last three coming up to four months" replied Paige, seeing the look on AJ's face. She knew what was coming, as she had done this to some of the others Diva's on occasions like this one. If Paige remembered rightly she did this to Beth Phoenix when she found out she was pregnant, and with Natalya and Brie when they got married to their respected husbands. AJ smiled, already planning something if it was okay with Paige of course.

"Awe that so sweet, he is the one that you have been going on about, that you met in FCW?" said AJ going all girly on Paige. Paige only smiled and nodded Yes to AJ's question letting her continue with her very rare girly outbreak, she had to admit when AJ went like this it was funny, there was just something about seeing The Geek Goddess go like this that made her laugh and smile, but that was just AJ. "Congratulations Paige" added AJ after a couple of minutes of bouncing around, at the fact that her best friend was going to be getting married, to someone that loved her more than anything else in the world. AJ hugged Paige tightly, not wanting to let go, but decided it would be a good idea if she did, she was sure that Seth wanted his bride to be in one piece, when they finally got down the isle.

"Congrats Paige" said Punk, walking over to her and hugging, trying to keep the atmosphere of the girls room a little more calm, than what it was with his wife jumping around every were in celebration that his WWE sister was going to be getting married. "Is that why you went down and stopped The Authority from what they were doing?" added Punk, more out of curiosity than anything, it wasn't very often Paige would go down to the ring and help and superstar like she did with Seth, but now he understood why she had done it, she loved him. He was sure AJ would have done it for him if it was him instead of Seth that was getting the beating. Paige nodded to his question, to which he smiled, he was happy because his wife and WWE sister were happy.

Paige quickly text Seth to let him know that AJ and Punk new of their engagement. _"Hey my Sethie Bear, AJ and Punk know we're engaged just got asked a few questions, after AJ seen us outside the rooms, love you. Your Raven Haired Lady xxxxxxx" _Once she had sent the message, she knew AJ would want to help with the wedding planning, after all she had been their and done it, so the girls ordered something to eat from room service, where as Punk went to the room he and Roman were sharing, still just as shocked about the news as he was before, thinking how he could have missed the signs with Paige and how he didn't figure it out with her nickname from him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, chapter three. What Paige went through in Room 191 at the same time as Seth. And of course the text message that Seth received from his beloved Paige. A special thank you to BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60, JustKimmy, Vbajor10, .Dawn and NESSAANCAIME6913 for all your reviews on this story. And to Vinnie10 for requesting it. Happy reading. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Requested by Vinnie10. As normal No Copy Right Intended, all rights go the wrestlers mentioned and WWE. This is the last chapter, thank you and Happy Reading.**

* * *

><p>A few months down the line and WWE had formally recognised Paige and Seth's engagement and put that as the reason why Paige come down and saved Seth when nobody else did, and Triple H had attempted to get revenge, but it ended in disaster when Randy turned against him, thrust once again destroying Evolution, and letting their enemy win. History repeated itself with Evolution, The Shield had dismantled any opponent Triple H put in front of them, with Paige supporting them at ringside, things couldn't have been better, for the group, Dean had once again captured the Untied States Championship, Roman had won the 2015 Royal Rumble Match and Seth had won the Money In The Bank contract, he was absolutely ecstatic when Paige came out victorious over Nikki Bella at the Royal Rumble for the butterfly belt, he came running down to the ring, picking her up and spinning her around, as well as passionately kissing her, holding her hand up showing her victory.<p>

Anyway today was a very special episode of Raw, it was the wedding of Paige and Seth, live on the show. Seth was currently backstage getting ready, nervous at ever about getting married to his soul mate, in front of literally thousands of people in attendance and those watching at home, Punk was his best man, with Dean and Roman being the security making sure all goes well, and to stop Seth running away. Seth was in his locker room, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing his black tux, with his hair neatly down, a smile on his face that this was actually happening, how did Dean convince their pair of them to get married on a Live Raw Show. He was wondering what his bride was going to look like and her maid of honour AJ, he knew there was a small chance of Paige actually wearing white, but to be honest he didn't care as long as he got to marry her, and she was happy with what she was wearing. There was a bang on the door, a member of the backstage staff letting him know they were ready for him to stand at the alter and wait for his bride to join him. He was hoping the same thing didn't happen that happened when AJ left Daniel Bryan at the alter, he knew Paige wouldn't do that him, or he hoped she wouldn't, the nerves were setting in.

Seth made his way down to the ring with a smile on his face, how the ring, had been turned into the alter, the black and white decorations around ring side, in the ring and at the commentators tables, the rose petals that lead down to the ring alter, he even smiled at how JBL, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were in tux, and how Lillian Garcia was in a ball gown for this special occasion. He was both looking for to it and dreading it, he was sure which one more. Punk had come up to him, and smiled, knowing what he was going through, he was feeling the same when he married AJ.

"Hey there's nothing to worry about, Paige wont stand you up, she love you too much" said Punk, in an attempt to settle Seth's nerves, while trying as hard as possible not to burst into laughter at the terror in Seth's eyes, he had to admit when AJ took her time getting to the isle, he thought she had stood him up, until he heard the wedding bells of the bride coming down the isle, then he settled at little bit, Roman was with the pair of them, making sure Seth didn't leave, where as Dean was outside Paige and AJ's locker room, making sure they were safe and that Paige would do it, even saying he would carry her down the isle, if it meant her getting married today.

AJ was helping Paige put on the dress she would be getting married in, loving how simple it was but beautiful, it was like the dress was made for Paige to wear, like the bridesmaid dress that she was wearing, simple, elegant and one that was made for her. Both of the girls had their hair and make up done earlier to save the time. When Paige was in her dress, AJ removed the cloth from the mirror allowing Paige to see her reflection, Paige looked absolutely stunned, of what she looked like, she didn't look like Lita on either times she walked down the isle, nor did she look like Vicky Guerrero when she married Edge, she didn't appear like Stephanie on either of the four times she went down the isle, or even like AJ when she attempted to marry Daniel Bryan, she instead went for something that was totally different, neither one or the other.

"Paige, calm down, calm down" said AJ, noticing her best friend starting to hyperventilate a little bit, the nerves had finally caught up with Paige considering, she had looking forward to this all day and smiling at everyone, not letting anyone bring her mood down, not even The Bella's who had attacked her the Thursday Night SmackDown before, Dean had agreed to walk her down the isle as he family weren't able to make it, due to their careers, but promised the would watch at home, and of course record the whole thing. "PAIGE, CALM DOWN, STOP PANICING" shouted AJ, which in turn made Dean come into the room, wondering what all the fuss is about, noticing Paige getting more nervous by the second, Emma followed shortly after, seeing Paige she did something she knew Paige would be angry at her for, but thank her when she finally got down the isle.

"Toughen up, your the Anti-Diva, your not supposed to fear anything" said Emma, smacking Paige around the face, Dean and AJ looked at each other, with the same look of total shock on their faces and both thinking the same question. Did Emma just slap Paige around the face?. Emma looked a little proud of herself for that as it gave Paige the confidence she need, to stop panicking the way she was. "Yes I did just slap you, to stop you panicking, and give you confidence" added Emma, walking out of the room, and making her way down to the ring and she was supposed to be on the many Diva's that was going to be down their, along with some of the Superstars, both NXT and main roaster. AJ touched up Paige's make up, and then all three of them made their way to their mark waiting to go.

Seth was waiting patiently, when he saw AJ coming down the isle, in the dark purple, spaghetti strap, floor length ball gown dress, she was wearing Chuck Taylor's from what he could tell, and holding a mixture of red and white roses, smiling happily to herself, as she made it to the alter and took her place behind the place where Paige would be standing. Then it happened the Cannon B wedding music started, and everyone in the audience and around the arena stood from their seats. Seth's eyes lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree when he seen his beautiful bride, walking towards him, she was in a white, holter neck dress, which had a black underlay to his, the dress framed her figure perfectly, it was floor length, but Seth could tell that she wasn't wearing any healed shoes, or sandles, she was wearing her Doc Martens under her dress, her hair was in loose curls, in a style that was half up, half down. She was carrying black and red roses in one hand, while her other arm was linked around Dean's left one, who was smiling just as much as she was. Dean had the black tux on, even the dress shoes, as he walked Paige slowly down the isle to her awaiting groom, when they got to the alter, Dean kissed Paige on the cheek before taking his place next to Emma at ring side, Seth took hold of Paige's hand helping her to her place on the alter, smiling like a mad man, his dream of marrying her was almost true. As soon as everyone was settled then the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the reunion of these to professional wrestlers. Mr Money In The Bank Seth Rollins and Miss Hell In Boots Paige Knight, in the face of this company, the WWE. May we hope they have a long and happy marriage" said the priest, not believing he was marrying to professional wrestlers in the place they worked, and what their nicknames were. "Now I understand you have written your own vows, Miss Knight please" he added allowing Paige to go first, as after all she was the bride, and he was expecting literally anything to come up in the vows. Paige took a deep breath before, re-sighting the vows she had written, although she had to admit they were a little odd.

"Seth ever since I met you in FCW, there was something that attracted me to you, like I was one side of a magnet and you were the opposite, pulling me towards you. Before I met you, it was me against the world, but when I did find you, I realised I didn't have to do this alone, that it was Seth and Paige against the world. If I had to find 5 reasons why I love you so much, then it would be these five. I love you because you hate Valentine's day as much as I do, so every year we give each other anti-valentine's presents. I love you because motivate me, when I lost the diva's title, you said I would get it back and show the world that I wasn't a flash in the pan, you were right as ususual. I love you because make 11:11 wishes with me, you set an alarm and make a wish with me twice a year, even when you didn't believe in it. I love you because you made me break my own rules, I had rules never to kiss in public, but on our second date you made me break that rule. And finally I love you because you love me" said Paige re-sighting her vows that she written, smiling at the look of his face. Seth smiled back, she was being completely honest, with five reasons why she loved him, now he wished he had written better vows.

"When I was first told, I would be in a story line with a British Diva, who was just debuting by Dusty, I thought you were going to be like every other girl around here, blond, American, wears lot of make up, and in her mid to late twenties. Oh boy was I shocked when I ended up with a seventeen year old version of you, the complete opposite to what I originally expected. You love the wrestling business as much as me, and have the same awesome music taste. Now I have five reasons why I love you. I love you because your personality if the opposite to your appearance, you look like a fragile porcelain doll, but underneath you are anything but fragile, you are tough and determined. I love you because you support me whenever I need it, like when me and Roman lost the tag team championships, you were at my side and telling me I would still be a great wrestler with gold around my waist. I love you because of all of your imperfections, most men would want to change something about the women he loves, I wouldn't I love every little thing about you, and your imperfections make you who you are, I love you because bring the darkness to my everlasting light, I thought the women I love would bring the light to my darkness, but you are the other way around, you are the darkest diva here, and you show it every day, thrust you are the darkness to my light. And finally I love you because you love me, you have been by my side and stood by me, even when the times got taught because you loved me, so I will always love you for it" said Seth finishing his wedding vows, adding the 5 reasons why he loved Paige in there, since he found it beautiful when she read her out.

Everyone in the area, was silent as the priest continued on with the wedding, the smiles on Paige and Seth's faces told the entire story, that they were happy to be there and to be tying to knot.

"We shall continue, I will need the rings please" said the priest, as Bayley appeared with the rings, she loved weddings and was happy to be at this one. Seth was given the ring he was going to give Paige and placed it ready on her wedding ring finger, "Do you Seth Rollins, take Paige Knight to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest to Seth, who was still smiling, happily to himself, his dreams were coming true, he was marrying his twenty two year old faïence, although it be live on Raw, but he was marrying her.

"I Do" replied Seth taking a deep breath after he had answered and sliding the white gold wedding band on to her finger, signalling he had said his vows and had agreed to take her to be his for the remained her of his life, to love and cherish her, and he meant every word of it. The priest handed the ring Paige was going to place on Seth's hand to her, she smiled up at Seth, love clear in her eyes, a curl from her hair falling in front over her eyes, Seth wanted to move it but resisted the urge for the time being.

"Do you Paige Knight, take Seth Rollins to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest half expecting her to up and run, he also missed out the bit about anyone having a reason why the two should not be wed, as he knew from experience with weddings in the company that always ended badly, like Edge and Lita's did, when Kane appeared through the alter, tomb-stoning him and destroying the alter, or in the case of Stephanie and Triple H's wedding it went wrong at the vows or it did on one of them. Paige took a shaky breath before answering the question.

"I Do" answered Paige, shakily placing the ring on Seth's ring finger, he smiled down at her, wondering what she was thinking, the pair of them had taken a big step, of getting married in front of their colleagues, and in front on the WWE Universe both those watching at home and in attendance. They both waited for the priest to finish off hand in hand.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest, but particularly saying the last part to Seth, who smiled happily, moving the curl out of Paige's face and kisses his softly put passionately in front of everyone here, nothing new on that one. Once they pulled apart, he smiled at her, and picked up bridal style, carrying her out of the ring and up to the top of the ramp, there he put her down, gently taking hold of her arm and lifting up into the air, he felt like the king of the world and she was his queen. Finally they were one. The rest of the night at the request of both the bride and groom, was back to how it would normally be, but with the WWE Universe deciding who are in matches and the type of match. The newly weds gift to the WWE Universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so this is the final chapter of the story, Paige and Seth's WWE Wedding, I would like to thank A98Axo for the idea of the five reasons Paige loves Seth, Vinnie10 for requesting the story, and to the following JustKimmy, .Dawn, BelieveInTheHoundsOfJustice60, Vbajor10 and NESSAANCALIME6913 for all your kind reviews, it is truly appreciated. <strong>

**Here is the Link to A98Axo story 5 Reasons - **** s/10797679/1/5-Reasons**


End file.
